1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field regarding disc changers, and more specifically relates to a technical field wherein there is provided a restricting lever for restricting movement of a disc cartridge when locking between a first shell and a second shell of a disc cartridge is unlocked, thereby securing a suitable holding state of the disc cartridge by a disc holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a disc charger wherein multiple disc-shaped recording media are storable within a disc cartridge by being arrayed in the axial direction of the center axis, a desired disc-shaped recording medium is ejected from the disc cartridge, whereby recording or playback of information signals as to this disc-shaped recording medium can be performed at a drive unit.
Of disc cartridges used for such a disc changer, there is a disc cartridge wherein a part of the case body is openable or separable, and a locking lever for locking the case body in a closed state or connected state is disposed in the case body (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-52849).
A disc holder for holding a disc cartridge to be inserted is disposed in the disc changer, and an unlocking piece for unlocking locking of the case body is provided to the disc holder. Accordingly, locking of the case body by the locking lever is unlocked by the unlocking piece when the disc cartridge is inserted into the disc holder, whereby the case body can proceed to an opened state or separated state.